Lauren Branning- Haunted
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren missing her friend and sinking into grief for her friend relapses much to the worry of her loved ones. But will they all manage to safe her?
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren Branning- Haunted**

**Part One**

Lauren opened her eyes her mind still a haze from the night before as she tried piecing the evening together making her wince as her head throbbed. Last thing she could remember is doing a vodka shot and talking to some random guy! She slid herself slowly up her bed and looked around the messy bedroom which showed clothes thrown all over the place her bra hanging on her lamp stand! Oh god! She thought as her head spasmed in pain as she lifted herself out the bed sighing knowing her dad would not be happy! She headed downstairs and as she enters the kitchen was greeted by silence and death stares,

"Ok just get it over with yeah!" Abi who was sitting made a disapproving sound into her spoon making Lauren feel sudden anger,

"Just spit it out Abs for god sake!" Abi looked startled by this and uncharistically edged lower in her seat making Lauren frown slightly confused,

"Young lady apologise to your sister please! Then me and you can discuss last night!" Lauren slammed the fridge shut turning round glaring at her father a rage that was in expecting to both her and her family flowing through her,

"You know what Dad do what you like cause I'm out of here!" She strides out the house her pace quickening not knowing where her feet are leading her but not really caring as she just wanted to be alone. She sat in the cold rain her eyes streaming and her hands trembling as they clung tightly onto the bottle of Vodka, she couldn't do it! Just can't not without Lucy around to make little jokes and take her mind of drinking. But it wasn't just that she missed Lucy's sense of humour and the way she made you see good in yourself! She also missed her smile and her light tinkling laugh that always brought a smile to Lauren's face everytime that she heard it. She took another sip of Vodka her eyes closing as she does so feeling the comforting warmth as it glides down her throat,

"Hey Lauren! What the hell babe?" Peter stood above her with Lola both looking disapprovingly at her making a burst of emotion swim to the surface as she sobbed uncontrollably her body jerking forward making Peter wrap his strong arms around her holding her as she sobs,

"Peter we should get someone" Peter ignored Lola and continued soothing his best friend feeling quite unnerved as he had never seen her like this before! As he slowly eased Lauren's grip of the nearly empty bottle he lightly tossed it to one side and hauled his friend onto her feet placing his arms around her and leading her back to the Beale's.

"Sorry. I really feel terrible I am so selfish Peter I understand if you hate me?" Peter places a glass of water infront of Lauren and puts his hand on top of hers,

"I'm more than mad. I'm concerned bout ya babe. Why didn't you come talk to me?" Lauren shrugged tears welling with fresh sobs as honestly she didn't know why ,she just knew that she had for a split second gave into temptation and bought the Vodka! Oh that first sip! She felt her hands tremble and Peter also feeling it looked close to tears as he sighed looking consumed with worry, making Lauren feel a tidal wave of guilt wash over her as she moves closer to Peter and leans herself into him,

"Oh I am a terrible person and a even worse friend! Oh what Lucy would say! She would be so ashamed of me!"

"Lauren you are a rock to me and my family! And as for Lucy she loved you so much and knew that you can do anything if you put your mind to it! She believed in you and so do I Lauren. I am here for you now so together let's help you sort this out!" Peter placed Lauren's head lightly into him as he held her tightly both really wishing that Lucy was here right now.

Tyler was sat infront of the Computer scanning through his emails suddenly frozen in shock, as a new email from Whitney appeared in his inbox making him feel slightly on edge as they had not spoken since they left. He quickly scanned the long message frowning deeply as he swallowed back bile his stomach knotting tightly with guilt,

"She is really falling apart and I can't handle seeing her hit rock bottom again" Tyler re read that sentence the more he read the more he knew what he had to do. Tyler stood up and made his way through the huge lounge heading towards his room, where Anthony was lying on his bed reading a magazine looking up as Tyler enters smiling warmly at his brother,

"Alright bro!" Tyler nods firmly as he opened the tiny wardrobe that they shared and turned to grab his bag from under his bed, Anthony watching Tyler confused one eyebrow raised,

"What you doing?"

"I got to get off when the ship docks. Got to go back to Walford"

"Ah I wondered how long it would take. So you finally going back to get Whitney back!"

"Actually no. It's Lauren...Whit is concerned bout her and I need to help" Anthony stood looking seriously at his brother,

"Mate. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this as at the time I promise Lauren that I wouldn't say anything but I really think that you should know"

"What?"

"Lauren was really crushed when you ended things with her...she knew how you felt for Whitney and didn't want to be second best" guilt filled every part of Tyler,

"Why you telling me this now?"

"Cause I don't think you should go, she's in a vulnerable and dark place and you being nice to her might give her the wrong impression. It could make her worse" Tyler was outraged by this as the last thing he wanted was for Lauren to think that he didn't care,

"Ant what you'd rather I stay here and she continues feeling alone without no one to help her! She needs me Ant! You should come to!" Anthony frowns at his brother shaking his head as he sits back down onto his bed,

"Fine. Be selfish Ant. Lucy was your friend aswell and you know what we acted appallingly not going to the funeral and showing our respects!" Tyler packed his bag in silence both having nothing to say to each other.

Lauren left the Beale's house the fresh air and the mountains of water she had drank sobered her up, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness and missing her best friend. Peter had insisted on walking her home knowing that he felt protective of her now, they both walked side by side Lauren looking down not wanting to speak anymore,

"So uh babe you sure that you don't want me to come to your meeting tomorrow?" Lauren sighs lightly gently touching his arm,

"Pete. You really can trust me to go by myself besides I need to do this alone"

"Hey long time no see!" They both turned in surprise as stood holding a shoulder bag and smiling his cheeky grin was Tyler Moon! Making Lauren smile warmly in response running happily into his arms,

"Oh my god! What the hell you doing here Ty?!" She exclaims as he spins her around in his arms both laughing happily Peter standing watching anger growing inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The next morning Tyler headed straight out the Moons house towards the Caff where he was meeting Lauren, last night was a huge wake up call as she looked far from lost which really haunted him,

"Hey Ty!" Tyler smiled warmly at Lauren who was sat at a table her eyes red raw and her face blotchy,

"Lauren you been crying?" Lauren sighs and nods her head,

"The morning news. Lucy was on it. I just wish that it all wasn't happening" Tyler leaned accross the table and places his hand into hers,

"Lauren I know it's tough. I can't even imagine losing my best mate like you have. If ever you need to talk you know I'm here right?" Lauren frowns deeply,

"Why are you here? You never said last night?" Tyler bites on his lip unsure whether to tell her the truth but knowing Lauren can sense people when they lie he half told her the truth,

"I had a email from Whitney telling me to come..."

"Ah the tragic love story! You do realise she seeing someone right?" Wow that stung bad! But Tyler swallowed his pride and acted like he was ok with that which Lauren knew was an act as she touched his arm,

"Oh Ty that was out of order I'm sorry...not been myself lately...sorry got to go" Lauren rushes out the Caff trembling as she felt the need for Alcohol,

"Hey Lauren you alright? What's happened babe?" Peter asks concerned as he grabbed her arm making Lauren swallow back the tears as she tried to hold herself together,

"I'm fine. I uh need to to get back home!"

"Lauren you know I can tell when your lying to me, please tell me?"

"I'm just seem to always mess things up!" Peter wrapped his arms around her feeling her body tremble making him frown,

"Babe? You craving?" Lauren looking ashamed nods looking to the floor, Peter holds her tighter never wanting to let go of here unaware that Lola, Whitney and Tyler was watching them.


End file.
